


In Rao's Light

by Amakatsu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakatsu/pseuds/Amakatsu
Summary: Kara's experience in death and who she meets.





	In Rao's Light

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this up right after watching 3x09, posting it now I might continue I'm not sure, just wanted to share.

The whole world had turned into pain, blinding and all encompassing–what she wouldn't give for it to go away. Soon her body began to feel heavy too heavy to keep going on and her mind went blank, vaguely aware of noise and cries beside her but she was so tired.

 

Suddenly heat. Comfort like wrapping soft wool around herself, and the pain disappeared as a distant memory. She exhaled and realized she could feel her body once again, and the ground beneath her feet.

Vision returned to her and she saw the red of the sun from the back of her eyelids. Slowly, slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around her; she was in a field surrounded by wheat grass, gently bending in the breeze, the scene pricked at a memory that she couldn't quite recall.

"Where.."

Where?

"Am I?"

Am I?

Her voice felt hollow and the very air seemed to react to it, echoing her words across the field. Then suddenly as a flash of lightning she fell into existence, aware and senses sharp, sound, sight and smell all hitting her at once.

"This place is…" the one in those dreams.

The thought of Mon El brought an ache in her chest but seemed less painful than before. She placed a hand to her heart in wonder, did this place take away even her emotional pain? Before she could think further a gust of wind kicked up, slapping her hair against her face, and even causing her to stumble briefly, the sound roared in her ears and just as it came it went. She stood blinking for a moment when movement caught her attention, and soft, rhythmic breathing. Her own breath caught and she hesitantly moved forward towards the sound, quietly she pushed away the tall stalks of wheat to reveal a small clearing, her eyes trailed upwards catching sight of a stone bench and one lone figure seated there. The sun scorched bright, concealing their identity, she raised a hand to block the glare.

She opened her mouth to speak "Who–" her voice strangled to a stop as her vision finally cleared, the very sight causing her to wobble and her throat constrict.

The figure turned as if just realizing she was there.

"Hello Kara."

She gasped for breath and gained her balance, "father." she exhaled breathlessly.

He smiled gently to her and gestured for her to come sit next to him. In a daze she walked to the bench and slowly sank down.

He sat hunched over, elbows resting on his knees, his features appeared younger than she last remembered him, but with tired sunken eyes, the contrast made him look human.

"Will you tell me about your life?" He requested gently staring straight ahead.

She swallowed thickly confusion muddled her brain, a thousand burning questions fighting for dominance in her thoughts.

"It's a bit of a long story." she whispered.

He kept smiling and stared off to the sky.

"I'd love to hear it."

So she began her tale.

—

Zor El stayed silent as Kara finished her recollection of events.

"It sounds like you had a rough time" he said, his body seemed to weigh down more.

"it wasn't so bad." She reassured him, "I have a great family, and amazing friends."

He nodded and some life seeped back into his shoulders, "I'm glad." he sighed in relief. He knotted his brows, face filled with tension as he mulled over his next words. "Kara do you.." an intake of breath. "Are you, disappointed in me?" He asked finally; the question froze her there as her mind screamed different thoughts.

"Why did you send me away?"

"Why didn't you save Krypton in the first place?"

"Why didn't you evacuate more people?"

"I believed you were good. Kind."

Anger, shame, and resentment bubbled violently in her gut as she looked down at the once powerful kryptonian before her, reduced to such a state–as she remembered everything he kept from her, everything his actions brought.

"I'm disappointed and angry that you weren't who I thought you were."

It's all she wanted to say.

But she stayed silent.

"I see." He pursed his lips together, finding his answer in her lack of one.

She righted her fists angry with herself, and her lack of willpower. It seemed she was always falling short these days.

He took a deep breath and finally straightened to his full height, the sun illuminating his face.

"I'm proud of you Kara."

The sentence hit her soundly in the chest her eyes widened and she turned to look at him.

Finally, finally, he had turned to look in her direction. As she stared at his face, his smile, his eyes sparkling and warm, she felt all her hate, anger, and resentment burned away, evaporated and replaced with warm love. Tears welled in her eyes and she threw her arms around him.

"I love you father, so much, I know you only did what you thought was for the best I know, I–" she choked and sobs escaped her.

"I love you too, I will always love you, no matter what. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't better."

She nodded into his shoulder, emotions clogging her throat stopping her voice, she pulled him tighter to her.


End file.
